Love in the Moonlight
by acebear
Summary: this is a tabby story might put some jibbs and Mcgiva in later chapters if you guys want


Love in the moonlight

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was sitting the bar waiting for the rest of the team she had just started her drink when Tony came in and sat down next to her . After ordering his own drink he tells her that the rest of the team didn't want to come that they had other plans . She said OK then continued her beer as Tony finally got his. They had about six when Tony asked if she wanted to get out of there . She said sure and they paid for their last round of beers then left . Once outside the bar they decided to walk to the beach that was a few blocks away . It didn't take them long to get there and once they had is when Abby decided she was going to skinny drop she starts stripping and tony asks her what she is doing and she says what does it look like I'm doing as she finishes and walks into the water. After being in the water for a few mins she asks him to join her . He thought about it for a moment or two before deciding that it was a bad idea but for some reason his brain and body weren't in agreement as he was starting to get undressed .

After getting undressed he walked into the water and over to her . It didn't take him long to reach her since she wasn't that far out . Once he was next to her they looked up at the sky while looking up she said it's beautiful isn't it ? He then said yeah it is but not as beautiful as you looking at her as he said it . She looked at him in shock that is when he took her hand and pulled her close then pressing a light kiss on her lips . Once her pulled away he realized what he had just done and he started to apologize she looked at him and told him to shut up then she pulled him closer and started kissing him . It didn't take him long to start kissing her back deeper. They stood there making out for a while until they needed air that is when he picked her up wrapping her legs around him. Once she was around him he carried her out of the water and laid her down in the sand near their cloths .

After laying her down he took a moment to admire how beautiful she was . Once that moment was over he got on top of her he looked into her eyes and told he that once they started that he wasn't going to be able to stop tile they were spent . She touched his cheek then said I was hoping you would say that and kissed him deep. He kissed her back deeper as he entered her fast and deep it didn't take long once they started to leave their marks on each other in the form of hickeys and scratches . It was only a few more thrusts and she was closing around him once he felt he close around him it was all it took he came hard and fast into her and she came right along with him ,

Once they got their breathing under control he pulled out of her and kissed her deep before pulling her close . After laying there making out for a while she asked him if he wanted to go back to her place since it was going to be daylight soon and they didn't want to get arrested . He nodded and they got up and got dressed . After they were dressed and standing he pulled her close and kissed her deep once they pulled apart he said lets get going I know your not spent yet . All she could do was nod in agreement and take his hand . Once leaving the beach she got her cell out and called a cab it didn't take long for it to show up . Once they were in and she gave the driver her address she got into Tony's lap . He did nothing but hold her the whole ride to her place once they made it to her place they got out and he paid . After paying she took his hand and lead him up to her apartment .

After getting to her door and it was opened she pulled him inside and started kissing him . They started taking each others cloths off as they made their way to her bedroom . By the time they made it to her bedroom the only thing separating them was them he picked her up and laid her on her bed . She took him with her as he laid her down . Soon the only things that could be heard were the sound of their bodies hitting each other along with their moans and every so often her telling himy to go harder and how good it felt . It wasn't much longer and her walls were closing around him for the 2nd time that night and it was all it took her screaming his name making him come yet again filling her. He pulled out of her once they got their breathing back . After laying down next to her he pulled her close and kissed her just before they both yawned letting them both know it was time for a nap before round 3 later . It wasn't long before they both fell asleep in each others arms .

She was the first one to wake up still wrapped in his arms . She almost freaked out but didn't because she liked the way she felt in his arms . After noticing the sand in her hair she decided to get out of bed slowly so she wouldn't wake him and go take a shower. It wasn't long after she had started her shower that he woke up after fully waking up he noticed he was in her bedroom witch wasn't uncommon given the fact they often watched movies in bed at each others place but one think that did make him wondered would be the fact that he was naked and their movie nights never turned into this but non the less he had to wonder what happened since he couldn't remember even if his hangover wasn't killing him as much as he thought it would . He sat up shortly after he stated to think . It didn't take long for Abby to finish her shower and dry off and once she had she went into her bedroom to find something to wear thinking he was still asleep. He wouldn't help but watch as she walked over to her closet and looked for something.

After a while she found something to wear she made the mistake of turning around to witch he said well good morning beautiful . Hearing him she dropped her cloths and said his name as she picked up her cloths off the floor. She then started trying to cover herself for a moment the she realized that they broke rule 12 last night and started freaking out she walked over to her bed after calming down enough and sat down next to him .they looked at each other for a few not really know what to say or do but once one of them did they listened to what the other had to say . Abby was the first one to say something she asked him what last night meant because she didn't want to become just another one night stand in his eyes. As she finished she started to cry and he pulled her into a hug and said I would never think of you like that Abs you mean everything to me I love you so much. That is when he cupped her face for the first time since they had woken up and kissed her deep. After pulling apart and whipping a tear out of her eye she said I love you too.

A/n stopping here so what do you think should there be a chapter 2 and if so what should it be about you guys know i'm up for any ideas ( I will give credit to anyone who helps). Thanks for reading and please review

Yours Always

Acebear


End file.
